


i'll always know where you are

by jimhawkins



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: Jim had gotten really good at almost falling to his death.





	i'll always know where you are

Jim was mid-freefall.

Now these? These were the best moments. Arms splayed, board loosely stuck to his feet overhead, the wind drowning out every sound as he let gravity pull him out of the sky and back towards the familiar crag of his home planet. 

Jim’s eyes were closed.

He allowed himself a few seconds of staring upward at the clouds rapidly falling away from him. Every time he was up on this solar surfer, cruising over craters and chasing the sparse local wildlife, that rush he craved was always satisfied.

Oh yeah. If he didn’t change his trajectory soon he’d probably end up with a lot of broken bones and pierced organs to satisfy as well.

Just a little bit further...

Now!

Jim flipped himself right side up, watching the world spin with him as he did. Now that he was perfectly balanced he could slow down. With a stamp of his foot the solar surfer sputtered. It tended to do that from time to time. But wait. The sail wasn’t opening like it was supposed to. Jim stamped again. And again.

“Really? Now?”

As if it had been waiting for some comedic cue the board flipped open the hoverboard’s only sail straight into Jim Hawkins’s face. Countenance squinting in pain, Jim grabbed for the handle blindly before finding his hold, balancing himself out, and finally decelerating.

Okay. It was admittedly all Jim’s fault for ignoring the solar surfer’s obvious maintenance needs for this long.

The young teen swallowed back a curse and slowed down even more, electing to head back home early. He’d been whopped in the face pretty hard and wouldn’t be surprised if he was at least bleeding... a lot. Or at least enough to make his mother gasp in that dramatic way of hers as soon as she laid eyes on her only son.

As he made his way towards the newly reconstructed Benbow Inn—home—Jim Hawkins couldn’t help but laugh at himself out loud.

He touched his face. His fingers came back red. Just as he suspected. 

If he ditched the solar surfer in the backyard, he could probably scale the side of the inn, hoist himself through a window, and clean himself up before his mother ever noticed he was back.

But of course that would’ve been too easy.

None other than Sarah Hawkins was standing in Jim’s bedroom door, catching the teen in the middle of his almost-successful plan.

He grinned sheepishly. “Hi mom?”

She scoffed. “Could you at least try not to scare all the customers when you’re using the side of our house as a rock climbing wall?”

Jim gave one of his classic looks. “Hey, we could totally use that to our advantage! You know how many people would pay to stay in a haunted room for one night?”

Jim’s joke did not elicit any laughter or applause from the audience of one.

“I’ll go clean up,” he said quickly. The bloody-faced teen motioned towards the door but instead found his mother’s hand blocking his path.

“Sit. I’ll go bring the first aid kit,” she said.

This time around he didn’t sense any anger from her, but it still made Jim feel guilty as he watched his mother shuffle out of the room in a hurry.

Jim turned to the window he’d just climbed through to shut it closed. Gross. He’d definitely have to wipe up the trail of blood he left behind on his way in. Not to mention his solar surfer. Through the glass Jim noted that the sky was getting dusky. He cracked a grin upwards into the cloudless atmosphere. Stars began faintly dotting the darkening sky.

One of them in particular twinkled.

It twinkled with the same kind of mischievousness shine that reflected off the mechanical eye of a certain old cyborg that was no doubt, at that very moment, up to absolutely no good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy to see fanfic still being made for this movie in 2019. i love jim's character beyond words. i want to see him every kind of situation. i need moooore.
> 
> thanks for the read!


End file.
